Disturbance In The Woods
by Glow60
Summary: This is a sequel to GO SILENTLY IN THE WOODS.
1. Chapter 1

There were a few people who have reviewed GO SILENTLY IN THE WOODS that liked the character Harry. A couple asks for another story with the big guy. I took their advice and wrote a sequel and I hope you like it? Thanks for your suggestions.

_Please note: anything italic will be Harry signing._

**Disturbance in the Woods**

**By Glow60**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was exactly two weeks after Tony was released from the hospital when Senior finally returned Ducky's phone call. He told the ME that his new wife had taken him to a private retreat to help him get his mind off his son's death. The retreat didn't allow any phone calls or outside contact with anybody. Senior was both surprised and trilled to hear that Junior was alive. Ducky had given him his son's new phone number so he could call him. When Senior finally contacted his son, he wanted to know why Tony hadn't left him any messages. Tony told him he tried to call him on several occasions but kept going into his voice mail. The younger man just didn't think it was right for him to leave a voice message saying, "Hi Dad, I am alive please call me when you get a chance." He decided he would wait until his father called him. Father and son talked for a while. Senior told his son the next time he was in town he would introduce him to his new bride Elizabeth. Maybe they could get together for dinner to celebrate the marriage and Junior's return to the living. Tony told his father he would like it. Deep down inside it bothered him a little that his father called him instead of coming to see him as soon as he heard that he was alive.

Around the middle of April, Tony finally moved out of Gibbs' house and into his new apartment. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Breena and Palmer came over to help him to get settled in and make a party out of it. Gibbs had made Tony a beautiful handcrafted wooden entertainment center for his living room. McGee, with the help of Palmer, took care of wiring the home entertainment center. The girls helped with the curtains and did all the shopping for the party and also to stock up on some groceries. Ducky was in charge of getting the food ready for the party. Gibbs and Tony were going through all the boxes and unpacking them. The good thing was, Tony had left Gibbs most of his stuff in his will, Gibbs never did get rid of any of it. He had stored it in his garage until he decided what he was going to do with it. Tony was so glad he did because it meant that he still had his DVD & music collection that he was so proud of.

_**He's back…**_

Two weeks later Tony passed both his physical and mental exams to reinstate him as an agent. He also did very well at the firing range. He was now cleared to go back to work. When he first arrived he couldn't walk past someone without them wanting to stop and talk with him. Vance finally had to put a stop to it and order everyone to get back to work.

When Tony sat down at his desk, it was almost like he never left. Everyone had returned his things, with the exception of his Mighty Mouse stapler. It was still missing.

Ziva walked over, "Tony is there a problem?"

"Yes, I can't find my Mighty Mouse stapler. Have you seen it?"

She smiled, "Perhaps someone borrowed it and will return it later?"

Tony still looked a little upset, "Well, if they did they better return it and they better return it soon."

Ziva smiled because everyone knew Ducky had it and wasn't going to give it back to Tony until next week. Ducky was waiting for a package to be delivered. The ME had gone on eBay and found 1979 Mighty Mouse animation Hand Drawn Storyboard. Ducky was going to give Tony his staple along with the storyboard as a welcome back gift. The ME was all excited about it and everyone was keeping the secret.

It was a few seconds later when Gibbs walked in to the bullpen and told them to grab their gear. Two dead sailors' bodies just washed up on the Bethany Beach shore. When they got there Gibbs ordered Tony and McGee to sketch and shoot while he and Ziva went to interview the witnesses. Ziva and McGee just kept smiling every time they walked past Tony.

On their way back to NCIS, Tony rode with Gibbs. "Boss…I was thinking of going to see Harry in two weeks, would you like to come? We can make it a weekend camping trip. We can leave Friday after work and stay up there until Sunday. McGee wants to come this time. I would have invited Ziva but she is going to a friend's wedding in Oceanfront Beach but she does want to come the next time."

Gibbs grinned, "I wouldn't miss seeing the big guy. You know Abby's going to want to come."

"Yah I know. I was going to ask her this afternoon."

_**Abby's Lab….**_

"McGee, you are not going to tell him are you?"

"Well technically it was Gibbs who really asked me to see what I could find out about Harry's past. So technically, I really only need to tell him. If Gibbs wants to tell Tony he can tell him himself. There is no way I am going to do it."

Abby started laughing; "You know it would be funny if Gibbs does tell him what Harry's real name is. I would really like to be there when it happens. Can you imagine the looked our silver gray fox's face when Tony starts talking?"

McGee started laughing out loud.

"McGee what did you find on Harry?"

Both Abby and McGee jumped when they heard Gibbs' voice.

Abby spoke first, "Gibbs you got to stop sneaking up on us like that."

Gibbs ignores her and stared at McGee.

McGee turned to face his boss, "Sorry…Boss, Tony had already told us most of it. Harry was born in the Blue Ridge Mountains on May 23, 1962. His mot…mother ran off and left him with his grandparents. They raised him until they both died in a fire in 1977. He was burnt badly when he tried to save his grandparents. The authorities tried to put him in an institution but he ran away. He was never seen again."

Gibbs stared at both McGee and Abby. He could tell they were up to no good, "Okay, now tell me what the big guy's real name is?"

Abby smiled but didn't say anything as she watches McGee squirm.

"Boss?"

"You heard me what is his name?"

"He name is Jedidiah Clampett. His grandparents call him Jed."

Gibbs just shook his head. He could just imagine what Tony is going to do once he finds out Harry's real name is Jed Clampett and then makes the connection to his name. Gibbs looked at both Abby who was trying not to laugh out loud and McGee who wish he were somewhere else. The ex marine warned them if either of them tells Tony about their big friend's name they both will be fired on the spot.

Abby decided it was best to change the subject, "Gibbs do you realize Harry's birthday is coming up. We could throw him a birthday party when we see him in two weeks?"

_**Harry's cave…**_

Two weeks later, McGee and Abby were hanging around the entrance to the cave while Gibbs and Tony went to look for Harry. Tony figured their friend might be down by the river fishing. Abby was getting bored waiting outside so she decided to start bringing some of the things they had brought with them inside the cave. McGee wanted to wait like Gibbs had told them to but Abby didn't want to listen. When the Goth went into the cave, McGee decided he was going to stay outside. He just thought it was not right entering someone place without being asked to. While he was standing there he got the strange feeling he was being watched. A few seconds later, he found himself being lifted off the ground. He yelled out.

Abby came running out, "Harry, you better put McGee down before Gibbs sees you. You do remember what he said about us are not your playthings?"

McGee felt himself being lowered. He turned around to face the big man who had just picked him up like he was just a rag doll. If McGee hadn't been warned about him he would probably had gone in his pants. Harry looked very intimidating because of his height and the scars on his face and neck.

"_Abby, you and Gibbs take all the fun greeting new people."_

Abby ran over and hugged her big friend and then stepped back and pointed to McGee. "Harry this is McGee. He is one of the people in the picture I gave you. McGee this is my very dear friend Harry."

McGee went to shake the large hand but Abby stopped him. "Timothy, if you still want to be able to use your keyboard you better not do that. Sometimes Harry doesn't know his own strength." McGee pulled his hand back real quick.

Harry just grinned. He knew Abby was just teasing McGee, _"Are Gibbs and Tony here?"_

"Yes, they went to look for you at the river."

Harry smiled, _"I better go find them before they both fall in. I have already taken my bath. I don't want to have to take another so soon."_

McGee watched as the big guy left and then turned to look at Abby, "You never told me he had a sense of humor."

Abby looked at McGee seriously, "McGee, don't forget Tony was living with him for almost three months. Our boy has corrupted him."

_**Autumn in the Blue Ridge Mountains…**_

It had been an unseasonably dry and hot summer in the Blue Ridge Mountains. The weathermen were forecasting no rain for the next few days. There was now a banned on any outdoor fires. The local authorities and the forest rangers were worried that if a fire does break out there would be no stopping it.

_**Friday in DC…**_

Gibbs' team was looking forward to a very long weekend. Vance had given them the next four days off. They had been working twelve days straight investigating the death of two navy captains. SecNav was worried because these two men were involved with some very highly classified information. If the information got out it could jeopardize the safety of our nation's security. The case was finally closed when Gibbs' team figured out it was a case of mistaken identity. One of the captains had the same name as the man the hit men were hired to kill. Everyone involved with the killings were finally arrested.

It was early Friday; everyone was looking forward to the long weekend. Tony walked into the bullpen. He noticed Abby, McGee and Ziva were staring at the big screen. The news channel was reporting on a huge forest fire. Tony walked up behind them.

"What's going on?"

It was Abby who turned and looked at him, the Goth looked like she was getting ready to cry. "Last night, there was a very bad lightning storm in the Blue Ridge Mountains and it started a fire. It looks like it is in the same area where Harry lives."

Tony just stared at the screen for a few seconds. He then looked at them, "Tell Gibbs I need to leave now." He grabbed his bag and ran toward the elevator and then to his car. He opened the door and got into the driver's seat and started the car up. Just as he was getting ready to pull out Gibbs banged on the window. Tony lowered the window.

"Tony, you're not going alone." Once Gibbs was in the car he called Vance and explained to him where they were going. Vance didn't argue about it because he knew there was no stopping them. He just told them he hopes everything is okay with their friend. Before they left Washington DC, Gibbs had Tony stop by his house. Gibbs thought it would be better if they took his truck instead of Tony's car. He didn't think Tony's Mustang could handle the road up to the cabin. They also took some of Gibbs' camping gear and his rifle just incase they were going to be needed. Tony grabbed his carry bag from the car and put it in the back of the truck. They then headed toward the Blue Ridge Mountains.

When they were within twenty miles of the ranger station, they could see the smoke off in the distances. As they got nearer they could see what looked like a small orange glow on top of two of the mountains. As they tried to enter the road leading to the safe house a roadblock stopped them. The deputies would not allow them into the burnt area. They told them that it was too dangerous. Gibbs makes a phone call to Ranger Mark Adams. Gibbs was in luck because Adams was at the ranger station taking a much needed break. He told him to come to the station and they could talk. Gibbs and Tony had to sit in the truck until Adams called the deputies and told them the two agents were cleared to enter. Gibbs drove to the station.

_**Ranger Station…**_

Gibbs and Tony walked into the crowded noisy ranger station. They could see several rangers and firemen sleeping on a floor in the back. It didn't take Gibbs long to find Adams. He was busy talking to one of his men. He waved to them to come over to where he was. He shook Gibbs' hand. Gibbs introduced Adams and Tony.

"So, this is your dead agent who returned from the dead?"

Gibbs just nodded.

Let's get some coffee and go outside. It's too noisy and crowded in here to talk."

Once they were outside they headed to one of the few empty picnic tables. "Well Gibbs, I was a little surprise when you called me. I was wondering why you came back here since you found your agent. What can I do for you?"

Back when Tony was missing, Gibbs had done a background check on this man and knew he was one of the good guys. "We came up here to check on someone to make sure he was okay but the deputies would not let us by."

Adams looked a little surprised, "Well…as far as I know everyone is out of the danger zone. We did announce that to the news media and posted the names of all the people who had to be relocated until this is over. We also checked the area to make sure everyone left."

Gibbs looked at Tony and then back at the ranger, "This person would not be on your list. He is a hermit and has been living in a cave in the woods for a very long time."

Adams smiled as he looked at Tony, "So, that is how your agent survived. I never really bought that story you told everyone. Why does this man live in the cave? He must have told you something?"

"This man does not like to be around people because he is uncomfortable around people because of his looks."

"What's wrong with his looks?"

"He is not the average person you would meet on the street. He is very tall and cannot speak a word. Many years ago he was in a fire and he has scars from it."

Adams looked shocked as he asked, "Don't tell me you guys found Jedidiah Clampett?"

"Jedidiah Clampett?" Tony looked at Gibbs and then to the ranger.

Adams smiled as he looked at the younger man, "Jedidiah is one of the local folklores. I have heard so many different stories about him. Some people claimed a bear killed him and his ghost is haunting his grandparents' land for the past thirty-five years. Folks here believe he is still trying to save them. Others claim he ran off to join some freak show in a foreign country. He used to live about maybe twenty or twenty-five miles north of here."

Tony was a little angry, "He is not a ghost or a freak. He is our friend and we need to find him to make sure he is okay."

"Look son, don't get me wrong. I want what is best for Jedidiah because you see he is my half brother. I have been looking for him for almost thirty years now."

Adams could see the surprised look on the two agents faces.

"My mother died when I was about five years old and my Dad was left with three small children to take care of. He worked for the forest service. We were always moving from park to park. When I was twelve years old, my dad was transferred here to the Blue Ridge Mountains National Park. He met a woman and had an affair with her. He wanted to marry her but she didn't want to marry him because he worked for the government. She wanted him to quit his job. My Dad loved his job too much and refused to do it. So, they parted ways. A little later we moved to a national park out west."

"When I was twenty-eight years old I was on my second tour in Vietnam. My dad transferred back to the Blue Ridge Mountains because he always loved it here. It was then he found out that he had another son. There was nothing he could do about it because Jedidiah had disappeared by then. My Dad never stopped looking for him. My Dad always believed Jedidiah was still alive and he was living somewhere in these mountains. On his deathbed he made us kids all promise to continue looking for our brother. When I got out of the service I became a ranger and got transferred here so I can continue searching for him."

Adams looked at the two agents, "My dad was a good man and he loved his children. He did everything he could take care of us. I can only imagine what was going on in his mind when he found out he had a son he never got to meet and love. I know it had to have broken his heart."

Both Gibbs and Tony just stared at the man. Talk about a small world. Who would have ever imagined that they would bump into a relative of Harry's? Adams wanted to go with them but he was still in charge of the command center and was badly needed. There were still several huge fires that needed to be put out. The ranger gave the two agents a map of the area and circle where Harry's grandparents use to live. He gave them a radio so they could keep in contact with him. Before they left, Adams told Gibbs to leave his truck at the station and he would give them a lift to the road closest to the cave. Adams wanted them to call him once they reach the cave…


	2. Chapter 2

_Please note: anything italic will be Harry signing._

_**Chapter Two**_

Once Gibbs and Tony were dropped off, it didn't take the two men long to hike to Harry's cave. The fire had destroyed the area around them. Occasionally they would find what looked like the remains of a dead animal. Once they reached the cave, the entrance was covered with fallen burnt trees. Some still smoking just a little. If they hadn't known a cave was there they would have walked right by it. They cleared some of the debris so they could enter the cave. The men covered their nose and mouth with a bandana and tied it behind their head. They took out their flashlight and headed inside.

There was a light haze throughout the cave. As they went further inside the cave they could smell death. The light from the flashlights caught sight of a large body lying in the back of the cave. They moved slowly toward it. They were relieved when they saw it was a large black bear. The poor animal had been badly burned. It must have made it's way into the cave before the smoke finally over took it. They searched the rest of the cave and found a few of Harry's things. It looked like Harry must have came back to the cave and took some of his things and left. They hoped wherever the big guy was he was safe.

Gibbs called Adams to let him know that his brother was not in the cave. The agents were going to start searching the area to see if they could find any of his tracks.

_**Harry…**_

Harry had to go through an area of the forest where the fire had already been. The first five miles had been slow going. The fire had destroyed all the foliage. Every few minutes, a helicopter or plane would fly by inspecting the area or carrying water to the part of the forest where the fires were fully involved. Harry was trying not to be seen. The big guy needed to head to the north. It was the only other place he ever called home. Once he finally reached an area where the forest was still intact, he was able to pick up his pace. The foliage above him made a nice cover so no one could see him. Now, he was only a few miles from his old home and he couldn't wait to get there. He was hurt, hungry and very tired. He still had a couple of miles left to go before he could rest. He was hoping to get there before nightfall.

Just about an hour before nightfall, he finally arrived at his destination. He could see the remains of a structure that had burned down so many years ago. The barn still stood but it wouldn't take a strong wind to blow it down. Foliage had grown over almost everything. He couldn't stay long because he still had another two miles to go before he reached the cave he used to play in. It was going to be his home for a while. He stopped to visit the graves of the only two family members who ever loved and cared about him. When he was finished paying his respect he headed toward his new home.

_**Gibbs and Tony…**_

The smell from the burnt forest was still pretty strong. Gibbs and Tony had to continue to wear a bandana around their mouth and nose to protect their lungs. It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. Gibbs could tell from the tracks that the big guy was heading north. There was nobody else they could think of that would have footprints that large. He called Adams to let him know what they found and they were going to continue to follow the tracks. They would call him if they find anything else. They all felt Harry was trying to head home. They followed the tracks for the next couple of miles. Gibbs was glad they were finally out of the damaged area. He was starting to get a little worried about Tony. The younger man had started coughing. Maybe now that they were away for the burnt zone Tony would stop coughing.

It was an hour before nightfall when Gibbs decided it was time to call it a day. Gibbs knew the area was dry and they could not have a campfire. They undid the bedrolls. Both men ate their crackers and cheese in silence. Every now and then Tony would try to suppress a cough.

"Tony, are you going to be okay?"

Tony looked at the older man and smiled, "I (cough, cough) am fine Boss. It's just the smoke. Now that we are away from the smoke it should go away. Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

Gibbs decided to take the first watch and let Tony get some needed sleep. They were going to have to be careful out here. There were a lot of wild animals that had been hurt and displaced by the fires. Many were looking for food. While on his watch he could hear movement off in the distance. It was a few hours before dawn he decided to wake Tony up so he could get a few hours of sleep. Tony started coughing as soon as he woke up. Gibbs immediately handed him some water. The coughing finally stop.

As soon as the sun came up, Gibbs was fully awake. They ate breakfast in silence. Once they were finished they packed up their stuff and left.

A few hours later, they were both heading down a pretty steep slope when Tony started coughing again. It caused him to lose his balance and he fell into Gibbs causing both men to fall the rest of the way down the slope. Once they were at the bottom both men got up and examined themselves. They were lucky because neither of them got hurt.

It was around nine in the morning, when they finally arrived at Harry's grandparents' old homestead. They had hoped they would find Harry here but they didn't. They did find the big guy's tracks and they followed them. The tracks lead to a cave entrance. Gibbs and Tony pulled out their flashlights. Once they were inside they saw evidence that Harry had been there. He had brought a couple of bags of his things.

A few seconds later, they heard a noise at the entrance to the cave. Both men turned around just as Harry was entering holding a solar power lantern that Abby had given him. The big man smiled when he saw both men. Before Tony could do anything he felt himself being lifted off the ground and hugged. Gibbs stepped back because he didn't want to be in arms length of Harry.

"Harry, please…please let me down (cough) before you killllll me…me."

The big man did as he was told and released his smaller friend. He looked at Gibbs who put his hand up to stop him from even trying to hug him.

Harry signed,_ "Why are you here? How did you find me?"_

"We heard about the fire and were worried about you. We came to check on you and to make sure you are okay. We didn't see you at the cave so we followed your tracks and they lead here. Are you okay?"

The big man just nodded. He did have a few burns but nothing life threatening. He invited them to sit down while he started the fire to get some water going for Gibbs' coffee and his tea. Both Gibbs and Tony had agreed earlier to not say anything to Harry about his brother until they thought it was the right time. Right now they didn't think it was. Harry spent the next hour telling them how he had managed to survive.

_**Meanwhile, sixty miles away…**_

The winds were starting to pickup again and shift to the north. The fire was heading strait toward Gibbs, Tony and Harry. The men were unaware of the danger that was heading their way.

_**Back at the Ranger Station…**_

It was early Saturday morning, Mark Adams along with two of the local fire chiefs decided to go up in a helicopter to view the fires and oversee where the smokejumpers were going to be placed now that the winds had changed. They needed a new strategy to fight the fires and they needed it fast.

It wasn't long before Adams and the others heard a strange noise coming from the helicopter. The pilot had just enough time to yelled to them that they were going down. The two fire chiefs died on impact. Adams and the pilot were the only ones to survive the crash. Lucky for them, a team of firefighters were just a mile away from where the helicopter went down. The two were rescued quickly and taken to the local hospital. Adams had been knocked unconscious and they couldn't wake him up. West was the only one who knew about the two NCIS agent and Harry being in the danger zone.

_**McGee's apartment...**_

It was Saturday afternoon; McGee was pacing his apartment because he was worried about Tony and Gibbs. He had hoped they would have called someone to let them know what was going on but they didn't. Every now and then he would check for updates on the fire. He heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole and wasn't surprised to see both Abby and Ziva standing there. He invited them in. Abby was first to speak, "McGee have you heard anything from Gibbs or Tony? Ziva and I have been trying to call them all morning but we didn't have any luck. I have this really…really bad feeling something is wrong."

"I feel it too," added Ziva.

McGee walked over and sat down at his computer, "Give me an minute, I think I might still have the name of the forest ranger that helped Gibbs look for Tony back when he was missing. Yah, here it is, Ranger Mark Adams. Let's see if I can get a hold of him. Maybe he can tell us if he has seen them."

Abby and Ziva moved closer to McGee's desk. They waited while McGee tried to call the man. "No luck, I keep going into his voicemail."

McGee decided to look on the Internet to see if he could find another contact number. When he brought up the ranger station, he saw the latest fire news. "Oh my...there was a helicopter crash this morning. It looks like Mark Adams is in the hospital. I will see if I can find another number we can call."

McGee didn't see a number so decided to call the local police. They gave him a number of someone who worked at the ranger station. When McGee contacted the guy he told them that he did remember seeing Gibbs and Tony with Mark Adams. Their truck was in the parking lot. It had been here since yesterday. When the ranger asked his boss who they were, Adams just told him that they were here to help out. He is not sure where they are working right now but he remembers Adams driving them to one of the sights.

McGee hung up and told them what he was told…

_**Back at the Cave…**_

Tony's coughing was getting worst. Harry made the younger man some of his tea and it did help a little. It wasn't long before Tony fell into a deep sleep. He was tired from all the coughing. Gibbs decided that he needed to get Tony to the nearest hospital to get his lungs checked out. He was afraid that the smoke Tony was breathing in yesterday might have damaged his lungs further. He was angry with himself because he should have made Tony stay behind. He looked into his backpack to get the radio but it was not longer there. He must have dropped it when they fell. He decided to try his cellphone but he was going to have to go outside. Harry followed him. While Gibbs was trying to get the cellphone to work, Harry was looking around. Gibbs could sense something was wrong. He looked over at the big guy he was just staring toward the south.

"Harry, what is it?"

"_Smoke." _Harry pointed to the sky. Gibbs looked in the direction that Harry was pointing to. The smoke wasn't there earlier. Gibbs looked up at the trees; he could tell the wind had changed. It was now coming from the south. They were going to have to leave the area and get to safety. The cave they were is not deep enough to protect them from the fire and smoke.

"Harry, we can't stay here. The fire is coming our way." Gibbs knew from the map the nearest town was fifty miles from here. There was no way they could make it there.

"_We can stay in this cave."_

"No, it's not deep enough. The smoke from the fires could enter the cave and we could die from smoke inhalation. Harry…Tony had contacted the plague years ago and his lungs are scarred. If we do survive odds are Tony won't. We have to get him and ourselves to safety." Gibbs remembered when he looked over the map. He didn't recall seeing any bodies of water around here. "Harry, what is the closest place we could go for safety from here?"

"_There are some small stream but they won't protect us from the fires. About fifteen miles north of here they're several very deep caverns. My grandpa used to take me there to explore them with him. They are so deep the smoke will not reach all the way inside. There are also pools of water deep inside. It will be a safe place for us to escape to."_

"Then we need to head for them and we need to do it now. There is no telling how fast the fire is coming."

Gibbs went inside the cave and woke Tony up. He explained to the younger man that the fire was heading their way and they needed to get out of there as fast as they can. The three men started gathering their things and then left the cave. They headed north.

After about five miles, Tony started coughing. Gibbs handed Tony some water, while Harry grabbed the younger man's backpack and took it from him.

When they were about five miles from the caverns they could see the smoke was getting a closer and every now and then they could smell it. There was an orange glow starting to appear in the smoke. Maybe another few hours it will be here. Ever so often they would see a deer or two running past them. Tony's coughing was getting a little worst and he was starting to have some trouble breathing. They had been traveling nonstop since they started. They were all tired but they didn't dare take a break.

Tony was so busy trying to concentrate on his walking that he didn't notice that he was falling behind the others. Gibbs and Harry heard something to the right. Gibbs aimed his rifle just incase. They watched as several deer ran past them. Gibbs heard the low growl coming from behind him. He turned just in time to see a bear heading straight toward Tony. The younger man was oblivious as to what was about to happen to him. Gibbs yelled out but it was too late. The bear attacked Tony and he fell to the ground…


	3. Chapter 3

_Please note: anything italic will be Harry signing._

_**Chapter 3**_

Gibbs was trying to get a clear shot of the bear when he saw something dark move across the view in his scope. It took him a second to realize it was Harry. The big guy hit the animal with such a force that both the man and bear went rolling on the ground. The bear landed on top of Harry and was biting down on his shoulder. Gibbs was finally able to fire his rifle and take the bear down. It fell right on top of Harry. For a moment, there was no movement and then Gibbs saw the big guy push the bear finally off of himself.

The ex marine ran over to check on Harry to make sure he was okay. His shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. Gibbs grabbed a clean shirt from his backpack and folded it up. He placed it on Harry's shoulder so he can apply pressure to the wound. Harry stopped him and pointed toward Tony. Gibbs turned to look. The younger man was struggling to sit up. Gibbs placed Harry's hand on the cloth and told him to keep it there.

The ex marine ran over to see if he could help Tony. "DiNozzo, are you okay? Can you stand up?"

"I think (cough) okay…Boss." Tony tried to get up but he fell back down. "I…I guess not, I think (cough, cough) my ankle might be sprained or something, Boss."

Gibbs lifted Tony's pants leg up a little. The lower part of the leg was already starting to bruise and it was slightly swollen. He decided not to take off Tony's boot because he may not be able to get it back on. Gibbs looked up at the sky. He could tell the fire was getting closer. They were starting to see some smoke drift by and the smell from the fire was getting strong. They still had at least another few miles more to go and they needed to leave now before the fire reached them.

"Tony, I will be right back."

Gibbs got up and finished helping Harry with his injured shoulder. He took Tony's extra shirt out of his backpack. He used his knife to shred the shirt to make strips to wrap around the wound. It looked like the bleeding was starting to slow down some. Gibbs finished up bandaging Harry's shoulder.

Gibbs looked at the bigger man, "Harry I need you to listen to me, the fire is getting close. You are going to have to go ahead of us to find the cave."

Harry's eyes grew big and then he signed in pain, _"NO! NO! I am not going to leave you two behind."_

"Harry please listen, the fire is going to be here soon. Tony is not going to be able to walk fast. I will stay behind and help him. You need to go ahead and scout the area for the entrance to the cave. We need to make sure it's there. We are not going to have time to look for it. Mark the trees as you go along. We will be following behind you." Gibbs handed his knife to Harry.

"_I can carry him."_

Gibbs shook his head, "No, not with your shoulder like that. You could reopen the wound and bleed to death."

"_I don't care. You're my friends and I won't leave you behind."_

Tony yelled from where he was, "Harry, (cough, couch) please listen to Gibbs. You know he's right. You are going to have to leave without us. It's the only (cough) way we are (cough) going to make it (cough) out of here alive. Once you find the entrance (cough, cough) you can come back and (cough, cough)." Tony couldn't speak anymore he was not coughing too much.

Gibbs could see the anguish in the big man's face as the ex marine collected Harry's bags and Tony's backpack. He helped the big guy put them on his good shoulder. He would carry Tony's bag in his hand. Gibbs would have liked to leave them behind but they were going to need what was in them. He gave the big guy his famous stare, "Harry, you listen to me, I need you to do this. Now go."

Harry knew Gibbs was right, he gave them both one last look and left.

Gibbs took a bottle of water out of his backpack and handed it to Tony. The younger man drank some of it and it helped to relieve the coughing. Gibbs put his backpack on and then helped Tony to stand up. Gibbs had Tony wrap his arm around his neck so he can support him as walked. It was slow going for both Gibbs and Tony. Each step was very painful for his younger friend and his coughing seemed to be getting worst. They had traveled for a while without any kind of break. Gibbs helped Tony sit on a rock. He could tell it won't be long before the fire reaches them.

It was a few minutes later; Gibbs tried to help Tony up. The younger man stopped him, "Boss, (cough, cough) you need to go ahead and leave me. I can't go any further. There is not sense both of us (cough) having to die."

Gibbs didn't say a word. He just moved a little closer to the younger man and gave him a head slap. Tony stared at him.

"DiNozzo, get it through that thick skull of yours I am not leaving you. Now get your ass up and let's get moving."

Gibbs helped Tony up and after they walked a few feet he could hear a low whisper, "Thank you, (cough) Boss." The older man smiled.

They managed to travel another twenty or so minutes. It wasn't going to be long before the fire overtakes them. "Gibbs, stop…please. I can't go on any further. It hurts (cough) too much."

Gibbs knew he had pushed the younger man as far as he could go. He could feel the tremors of pain coming from the younger man with each step he took. He helped Tony to sit down.

Tony looked back in the direction they had come. "Gibbs…Gibbs, please…(cough) please (cough) save yourself."

"Tony, I told you I am not leaving you."

"Then we both are going to die."

Gibbs didn't get a chance to say anything because they both heard a noise. As they turned toward it, they could see Harry running toward them.

"_I found the entrance. It's less than a mile from here. We have to go now."_

Tony shook his head no. "I can't go (cough) any further. Hurts…hurts too…much. Go…save yourselves. I just can't…"

Harry didn't give either of the two men a chance to say anything. He ran over and picked Tony up as if he was just a small child and took off running. Gibbs had to run like hell to keep up with them. It always amazed him how strong and fast this guy was. If it weren't for the big guy's height he would have made a hell of a marine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please note: anything italic will be Harry signing._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Six hours earlier at the hospital…**_

Adams finally woke up. For a little while he was disoriented. He couldn't remember what happened to him or how he ended up in a hospital. Once it all came back he immediately tried to leave but the doctors wouldn't let him. They wanted to keep him at least one more day to make sure everything was okay. Adams refused and had to sign an AMA (Against Medical Advice) form and he then called his second in command and told him to send someone to the hospital and pick him up.

Once Adams arrived at the ranger station he immediately tried to contact the two agents but with no luck. He was angry with himself for letting them put themselves in danger for something he should have done himself after all this was his brother. He should have gone with them. He caught the next helicopter out. He hoped to God that he could find the two missing agents and his brother before the fire does.

By the time they arrived at the Clampett's old place it was fully engulfed. If anyone had been down there, there was no way they would have survived. Adams ordered the pilot to head north. Maybe the agents were smart enough to get the hell out of there before the fire came. Adams knew there weren't any rivers the men could escape to. Maybe if they were lucky they had gotten out of the danger zone but why didn't they contact someone to let them know they were alive? The helicopter flew around searching until they became low on fuel and had to head back. It was getting late; it would be tomorrow before he could continue the search.

_**Finally Safe…**_

The smoke from the fire was starting to bother their eyes. The fire was now only a few hundred yards away when they finally entered the cave. Harry had placed his bags and Tony's backpack near the entrance. Both men were trying to catch their breaths while Tony tried to stop coughing. When Tony tried to get down Harry wouldn't let him. As soon as Gibbs could, he reached into his bag and pulled out some water and handed it to Tony. He then reached into Harry's bags and pulled out the lanterns. Gibbs was so glad Abby had given Harry two Solar Powered Lanterns for his birthday and he knew the giant was a stickler about keeping them charged.

Gibbs turned the lanterns on and moved Harry's bags further inside the cave so the fire would not damage them. Gibbs picked up Tony's backpack and carried it with him. Harry followed closely behind still carrying Tony. They headed deep inside the cave. They didn't stop until they where at least a half a mile inside. The only smoke they could smell was coming from them. Gibbs could now hear water just ahead of them. Harry finally sat Tony down on a rock. Tony was still coughing but not as bad. Gibbs dropped the backpacks down. He left one of the lanterns with them and went back to get Harry's bags. He knew they were going to need some of the things inside them. As he neared the cave entrance, he got a good look at the destruction that was going outside. The heat at the entrance of the cave was almost unbearable. Gibbs didn't stay long. He grabbed the bags and headed back to the others.

Gibbs sat down for a few minutes until he noticed Harry's shoulder was bleeding again. He was going to have to take care of it before they did anything else. He made Harry sit down so he could get a closer look at the wound. He began removing the bandage. It didn't look too bad. Gibbs looked through Harry's bags and found a pan he was going to need some water. He took a lantern and went to the pool and got the water. He wished he could heat the water up but for now the cold water was going to have to do. He found one of Harry's shirts he could use to wrap up the shoulder. As Gibbs finished cleaning the wound Harry stopped him and pointed to his bag. Gibbs brought it over. Harry reached inside and got his bag of his herbs. He put some of the herbs on his shoulder and told Gibbs he was ready for him to wrap it up.

When Gibbs was finished he turned his attention to Tony who was sitting quietly watching. Gibbs was glad he wasn't hearing any coughing. "Here let me take a look at your ankle." This time Gibbs did remove the boot. The ankle was very badly bruised and swollen. Gibbs used the rest of Harry's shirt to wrap up the ankle and put the sock back on. There was no way he was going to get the boot back on the swollen foot.

Gibbs reached into one of the backpacks and pulled out the last of the cheese and crackers. He told them to enjoy it because it was all the food they had left. Gibbs looked toward the way the came. Gibbs looked at his watch. It was getting late, "I am going to give it another hour before I go check and see what's happening outside."

An hour passed, Gibbs told Harry to stay with Tony while he went to check on the fire. As he neared the entrance in the cave he could see the smoke and an orange glow. Sunset was going to be in about another hour. He could see the worst part of the fire had passed them and was now a few thousand feet from them. He looked around and could still see some hotspots burning. There were only a few patches of where the trees had not been burnt. Gibbs knew Tony was going to have to stay inside the cave for now because his lungs wouldn't be able to take all that smoke. The fire maybe gone but the smoke will stay around for a while.

Gibbs tried to see if he could find any salvageable wood he could use for a campfire. It didn't take him long to find it. He gathered what he could and headed back into the cave. Once he returned they got a fire going. While Harry heated up some water, Gibbs went back outside and gathered what wood he could find. He also found a stick that Tony could probably use for a crutch. When he got back they sat around the campfire and talked. Harry had some coffee waiting for Gibbs. The older man smiled.

Gibbs thought about Harry and how he had nowhere to go. It was time to tell Harry about his siblings. The big guy he was going to need his family and friends to help him get a new start on life. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and began telling Harry about Mark Adams and what he had told them. Harry looked at both men and signed angrily,_ "When I was living with my mom and grandparents why did my Dad never come looking for me? Was it because I am a freak?"_

"Your brother Mark told us your Dad didn't know you even existed until after he was transferred back to the Blue Ridge Mountains. That was when he found out about you. He had bumped into a deputy who knew your mother and he told him about you. It was a few years after the fire and you were already hiding in the wood. Nobody knew where you were. Most thought you were dead. From what Mark told us your Dad was a very good man. He loved all his children. Once he found out you existed he never stop looking for you. He never believed you were dead. On his dying bed he made your brothers and sister promise to continue to look for you. When we mentioned you to your brother Mark he seemed happy to hear that you were alive. He would have came with us but he was helping with the fire."

Harry got up, _"I need some time to think."_

They watched as the big guy picked up a lantern and headed toward the entrance to the cave.

"Boss, do you think he will be okay?"

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo, "Give him some time to accept what I just told him. All these years he thought he was alone. Now he finds out that he has a family. It's a lot to take in at one time."

Tony looked in the direction Harry had gone. The younger man knew what the big guy was going through. He too had been lonely when he was growing up. There were so many times he and his father would be in the same room but it felt like they were miles apart. He looked at Gibbs and then back at the direction Harry had gone. Tony got up and grabbed the piece of wood Gibb's had found and hobbled toward his backpack. He pulled out the bandana and a flashlight.

"DiNozzo…"

"Please don't stop me Boss. I really need to talk with him."

It took Tony a while but he finally made it to the entrance of the cave. He covered his nose and mouth with the bandana and tied it behind his head. The younger man found Harry sitting on a rock next to the entrance of the cave. He was leaning back against another rock looking up at the stars and the full moon.

"_What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be walking on your ankle."_

"I came to see if (cough) you were okay?"

"_I am. I needed sometime to think."_

Harry jumped down off the rock so he could help Tony sit on it and get off his ankle. Once they were both seated, "Believe it or not, I do understand what you are going through."

"_How can you understand? You have a father? You have family. You told me so."_

"Yah, I have a father but not a dad." Harry just stared at the younger man not quite understanding what he just meant by what he said.

"I was eight years old when my mother died. M…my father (cough) loved her so much. He seemed to change after her death. It was when my dad became my father. After a while, he distanced himself from me because he claimed I reminded him too much of my mother. I was shipped off (cough) to any relative that would take me. My father always telling me that he had to work to pay for all the things we have. I spent many of my holidays without my father. The next year he got me a nanny. Every now and then I would get a letter or card telling me what he was doing and I better be getting good grades. A couple of time he wrote me to tell me that he was now married or divorced. I could never keep up with it. When I was twelve he sent me off to boarding school. If I saw him two or three times a year I would consider myself (cough) lucky. It wasn't until I started working for Gibbs that I finally found out what it is like to really have a family and people who care about you."

Harry looked at the younger man. _"Do you think my brother will like me once he sees the freak I am?"_

Tony reached up and slapped the back of Harry's head, "Don't you every say that about your self in front of me. You are not (cough) a freak. Your father's family has been looking for you all these years. They already knew what you looked like and didn't care. Your Dad if he was still alive would have wanted you in his life. Your brother Mark wants you in his life. Harry…you just can't walk away from that… He wants to meet and get to know his brother. Please listen to me I don't know which is worse? Knowing you have a family that don't care if you were alive or dead or not having one at all? What I do know is if you have people who care about you it makes you feel good inside. It's like you are important to them. They will do anything for you just as much as you will do anything for them."

Both men heard a noise and turned just in time to see Gibbs walking out of the cave, "It was getting lonely in here. Do you mind if I join you two?"

Both men smiled as they moved over to make room for Gibbs. He sat next to Tony. The three men leaned back and just stared at the stars for the next hour or so. They eventually went back inside the cave.

_**Ranger Station…**_

It was early next morning when Adams got out of his truck and headed toward the ranger station. He had just come from checking on some of his men who were in the hospital. As he was entering the building, he was surprised to see two women and a man standing just inside the door. They had been waiting for him.

McGee pulled out his ID and badge, "Mr. Adams, I don't know if you remember me or not? My name is Timothy McGee I work for NCIS."

"Yes, I remember you. Call me Mark." The ranger reached out and shook their hands.

"Sir…Mark, my friends and I are looking for Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo. They came up here on Friday to check on a mutual friend ours. We…we haven't heard from them and we are worried. We were wondering if you might know anything?" Adams signaled them to follow him to his office. He had them sit down in the chairs as he closed the door.

"Gibbs and DiNozzo were here Friday evening. They told me about Jedidiah Clampett…Harry. Gibbs left his truck here. It is in the back. I dropped them off just a few miles from the cave. I gave them a map and radio. I just got out of the hospital yesterday. I have been trying to contact them on the radio but I have had no luck. The last time I talked with them they were at Harry's cave and he wasn't there. They were going to head toward Harry's grandparents old place."

Abby smiled and said hopefully, "Then we can go there and meet them."

"I am afraid not Miss, I was in a helicopter yesterday that surveyed the area. The place was fully engulfed."

"Are you saying they are dead?"

"No Miss, I am just saying that the area where they were heading to was totally destroyed by the fire. I will be going back up in a helicopter this morning to see if I can locate them."

"Can we stay here until you get back? Is there anything we can do to help?"

Adams smiled, "Can you answer phones?"

_**The Cave…**_

Gibbs knew they just couldn't stay here. They had plenty of water but no food. He decided that he would have to go by himself to get help. Tony was not able to walk too far with his badly sprained ankle and Harry was not the best person to go and ask for help. The big guy would probably scare the person or persons to death as he approached them. Gibbs was looking through his backpack. He went and filled the water bottles. He also made sure he had the map, compass and his cellphone. Gibbs took one last look at the two them and left. At first, he was debating which direction to go. He decided that it would be safer to head the way they came.

Harry decided to take the lanterns out to get them charged. Tony didn't want to stay inside the cave with only the campfire as the only light so Harry helped him to the entrance. While Harry sat the lanterns where they could be charge from the sun Tony sat down on a rock. There was nothing else they could do until they were rescued…


	5. Chapter 5

_Please note: anything italic will be Harry signing._

**Chapter 5**

_**Finally Rescued…**_

It was about three and a half hours before Gibbs got the attention of a helicopter flying by. Gibbs stood there watching as it landed. He was not surprised to see Adams getting out of it. The ranger walked over to him and yelled, "What the hell happen to the radio I gave you? I have been trying to call you."

It was hard to hear with the helicopter going so Gibbs had to yell back, "I lost it when I fell."

"Where is DiNozzo? Is he okay?"

"Yes, I had to leave him back there at the cave with your brother Harry." Adams was relieved to find out his brother was also okay.

Once the NCIS agent was in the helicopter, Adams radio the ranger station to let McGee, Abby and Ziva know their friends were safe. It didn't take them long to reach the cave. Gibbs saw Tony basking in the sun. The younger man waved when he saw the helicopter. Once it sat down, both Adams and Gibbs jumped out. Adams was carrying a first aid kit. As they made there way toward the younger man, the helicopter took off.

"Hey Boss, where (cough) is the helicopter going?"

"To be refueled. Once it refuels it's going to be helping with the fire for a few hour and then it will return. Where Harry?"

"He was hungry (cough, cough) and went to see if he could find any food just incase you didn't come back right away. He should be back shortly."

Gibbs handed Tony an energy bar because he knew the younger man had to be starving.

Adams looked a little disappointed because he was hoping to see his brother as soon as they landed. The ranger decided to make himself useful while he waited. He sat the first aid kit down next to the younger man and so he could check his sprained ankle. While he was examining the ankle he didn't notice Harry walking up behind him and Harry didn't notice Adams either. The big guy was just surprised to see Gibbs standing there.

"_Why are you back so soon? Did you get lost or something?"_

Gibbs smiled, "No, I didn't get lost but I did find someone. Harry I would like you to meet your brother Mark Adams."

Mark stood up and smiled at the big man. Neither man moved for a while. Finally it was Mark Adams who spoke, "If it wasn't for the scars you would looked just like our Dad." Mark reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out his wallets. He looked though it to find the picture. He walked over and handed it to Harry. Mark Adams was considered a tall man but he was not were the height of his brother.

Harry stared at the picture. He never had seen his father or even a picture of him. He looked at it for the longest time before he handed it back to Mark. His brother stopped him, "No, you keep it. I can get another."

Harry looked at Mark and then signed, _"Thank you."_

Mark Adams signed back, _"You are welcome."_

"_You know how to sign?"_

Adams smiled and nodded. "Can you set down so I can look at your wound? I have had some first aid training."

Harry did as Adams asked. The big man watched as his brother gently removed his bandage. Mark smiled, "It doesn't look too bad. I am going to leave the herbs on there and put a fresh bandage on you for now. A doctor will need to look at that."

Gibbs and Tony kept quiet as they watched and listened as the two brothers talked about their past. Adams talked mostly about his father and their siblings. He told Harry he had called their brother and sister to let them know he had been found. The siblings both lived in Colorado and were driving here to meet him. His brother and sister both didn't like to fly. They should be here in two days.

It was several hours later when a helicopter returned to pick them up. It was large enough for all of them to fit in. At first Harry refused to go into the helicopter. No matter what Gibbs or Adams said Harry wouldn't listen. Gibbs even gave his famous stare and that didn't even work. It was Tony who finally got him to do it. Tony had Harry bend down so he could whisper something in the big guy's ear. The younger man then asked him to help him into the helicopter. Harry got into the helicopter and sat down next to him. The big guy looked really pissed. Gibbs and Adams followed behind him and wondered what Tony had said to the big man. After they landed, Gibbs asked Tony what he whispered into Harry's ear to get him to get in. Tony smiled, "I told him (cough) if he didn't get in the heli…(cough)…copter I was going to tell Abby what a wimp he is. Believe it or not but that guy (cough) has a bigger ego than me, Boss. He likes to think he is not afraid of anything." Gibbs just smiled.

Tony and Harry were taken to the nearest hospital. Tony was treated for smoke inhalation. His sprain turned out to be an ankle fracture and he needed to have surgery done to repair it. They were able to do it right away. His ankle was placed in a cast. The doctor cleaned and bandaged Harry's wound. The doctors wanted both men to stay in the hospital for a few days. Tony and Harry were put in the same room so Harry wouldn't get nervous.

The doctors at the hospital wanted to know more about Harry's (Jedidiah Clampett) medical history so they contacted the local health clinic in the county Harry was born in. From the records it appears his mother had to get him vaccinated so he could start attending school. The records also showed she pulled him out of the school after she found out the kids were making fun of him because he couldn't speak and was almost twice the size of the kids that were his own age. There were no more county records about him going to a doctor until the after the fire that took his grandparent's lives. During that time he was in the hospital, his doctor updated him on all the shots he would need. They were trying to decide what to do with him. The records showed the local doctor had Harry's intelligence tested. They were trying to find a place for him to stay. The test showed that Harry was highly intelligent.

Harry did not trust too many people so Gibbs or Adams went with him every time they wanted to run a test. The tests showed that he was a very healthy man except for the shoulder wound. The doctor's did have Harry measured and weighed. Harry was seven and a half feet tall and he weighed almost 400 lbs.

The next morning, Mark poked his head into the room. Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ziva were already there. Everyone was wondering why the ranger had a smile on him like the cat that swallowed the canary. He walked over to his brother's bed and said, "Great news, it looks like we are starting to get control over the fire. So, I can now take some time off to spend some time with my family."

"_That's great news."_

"Harry, I just talked with the doctor and he told me you can go home today."

"_I have nowhere to go now."_

"Wrong my baby brother, you are coming home with me. I also have a surprise for you when you get there."

"_What is the surprise?"_

"You will have to wait and see."

Gibbs walked over to the two brothers, "Well, it looks like Tony is going to be released also. We will be heading back to DC later today."

Adams looked a little upset, "I was hoping Tony and you could come by and see the surprise I have for Harry. I know you both will like it. I have plenty of room. You can stay over and head back home tomorrow."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Boss, I would really like to go. It will give us a little more time to spend with Harry before we head back to DC." Gibbs looked at the others. McGee spoke first, "Abby, Ziva and I can head back to DC. If we leave now we can get home before nightfall." The three then said their goodbyes and left.

An hour later, the two men were finally released; Adams drove Harry to his home in the mountains. Gibbs and Tony followed closely behind them in Gibbs' truck. They drove for about thirty miles before entering a narrow paved road that took them to the top on one of the mountains. As they drove up the mountains they could see how close the fire had come this area. Off in the distance they could see the destruction the fire had left. They could also see some smoke and a red glow on one of the mountains that reminded them the fire was not totally out. There were still people fighting it.

Once they got to the top they took the first road on the left. It took them to Adams' log cabin. From the looks of it there was going to be plenty of room for everyone. As they entered the driveway they could see an SUV with Colorado license plates. As they got out of the car, Adams was again smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. "My father built this place for his family. When he passed away he left it to us. I live here all year round. My brother and sister come here with their families when they are on vacation or Holidays. Come on Harry, I want you to meet our brother George and our sister Amy. They can't wait to meet you."

Harry stood there like a deer caught in headlights. He was afraid at what they would think of him. Tony could tell what Harry was thinking so he hobbled over next to him. "Don't forget what I told you. They already know about you and still want to see you." Harry shook his head and followed behind Adams. All four men walked into the cabin's foyer. Harry was so glad this cabin had very high ceilings. Adams showed them to his living room. "Have a seat, I will go find out were George and Amy are." The living room had a huge bay window. Gibbs and Tony sat down on the couch. Harry walked over and looked out the bay window. From the window you could see the valley and the mountains. On this side of the cabin the forest was still untouched by the fire.

They heard a noise and turned to see Adams enter the room. A very tall woman walked in behind him. A few second later a man almost as tall as Harry stood behind them. Adams smiled, "Harry I would like you to meet our sister Amy and our brother George."

Tony looked over at Gibbs and smiled. Both men kept quiet and watched the scene play out before them.

Amy walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug and then stepped back. She was about a foot smaller then him. She smiled as she studied his face. "I was told you go by the name Harry. Would you like me to call you that?" Harry nodded. "Good we got that out of the way. Mark told me you looked a lot like our father and he is right but I think you look more like our brother George. I can't wait for you to meet my two sons they are going to love you." Amy stepped back so her brother George got a chance to meet their newfound brother.

George walked up to Harry. He was about three inches shorter than Harry. George smiled and then signed, _"Well baby brother it looks like I finally get to call someone in our family the Big Man."_

Harry looked at his brother in wonder. _"You sign?"_

"_Yes, from what I was told you and I have __same rare genetic disorder that cause us to be born without vocal cords. Our father's father had it too. He is also the same man who we inherited our height from."_

Harry smiled; he had been so worried about what they were going to think of him. It never occurred to him that he had a brother who was just like him. He turned to Tony and smiled and Tony smiled back at him.

Adams showed them around the house while Amy and George made dinner. They ate and then went back into the living room to talk about old times. Mark, George and Amy talked at lot about their father and what a great family man he was and how he never stopped looking for his one missing son. Harry talked about his life growing up and his time in the woods. Gibbs and Tony just sat back enjoying the stories. It was late into the night before they went to bed. Harry was given his father's old room because the bed was big enough for him to sleep in. Gibbs and Tony slept in one of the guest rooms.

It was early the next morning when Gibbs and Tony decided it was time for them to leave. They thought it would be best for Harry to spend some time alone with his newfound family. Both Gibbs and Tony hugged the big guy and told him to behave himself. Tony gave Harry his cellphone number to call him if he every needed him or if he just wanted to talk. He can get his brother Mark to help him with it. Tony was only going to be a few hours away. The younger man also got a group picture of the new family. If he didn't, Abby was going to kill him. With that the two agents headed back to DC knowing that Harry was going to be okay.

As they headed back to Washington DC something finally hit Tony. He looked at Gibbs and started singing.

_Come and listen to a story about a man named Jed_

_A poor mountaineer, barely kept his family fed,_

_Then one day he was shootin at some food,_

_And up through the ground came a bubblin crude._

_Oil that is, black gold, Texas tea._

It didn't take long for Tony to feel a head slap.

"Thank you, Boss"


End file.
